Seeing Another Side To Things
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The McKnights, Sirius, Arianna, along with Anubis and Electra go to the Grant Mansion for dinner and the latter two are given food for thought. Done as a request for cecebeec. :)
**cecebeec, who owns Selena McKnight, Sun McKnight, Sirius, Arianna, Anubis, and Electra, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: cecebeec's Electra is a different person than Skylar1010's Electra. Just wanted to clarify that. :)**

* * *

 **Seeing Another Side To Things**

Selena had just gotten the mail in from the mailbox when she noticed an envelope from the Grant Mansion among the mail. "Hey, guys, Rachel sent us something," she said.

"What is it?" Arianna asked excitedly.

Anubis and Electra were a bit curious and listened as Selena opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. She smiled. "It's an invitation to dinner," she said. "Some of the aliens have come home from a five-month long mission that was successful and she's throwing a huge 'welcome home' dinner for them."

Sun looked up at her mother. "Can we go, Mommy?" She asked.

Selena chuckled. "What do you guys think?" She asked.

"It would be nice to visit Miss Rachel and her family again," said Sirius.

Electra and Anubis looked at each other and after a moment, they nodded. "When is this dinner?" Electra asked curiously.

"Tomorrow," said Selena as she called Rachel to let her know they'd be coming.

Rachel was thrilled that they were coming and when Selena mentioned there would be two more joining them, Rachel had said they were welcome to come. "They'll be enough food to feed about twenty armies, I'd say," she said to Selena.

"Is there anything we can bring?" Selena asked politely.

"Just yourselves, honey," Rachel said, a smile in her voice. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Selena said and ended the call.

For the rest of the day, Sun was so excited that she couldn't keep it contained. Sirius chuckled as he watched her. "You're really excited about this dinner, hmm?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah!" Sun said happily. "I like Miss Rachel and her family."

Sirius smiled. "And of course, some of the children there are your age," he said, seeing her grin.

Arianna smiled as she saw them and they were both surprised when Sun rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. "Feeling tired, sweetheart?" Arianna asked the little girl with a smile.

"Nuh-uh," Sun said sleepily before she fell asleep. Sirius chuckled again.

"We've only been speaking about the dinner tomorrow and she's wore herself out already from the excitement of going tomorrow," he said.

Arianna chuckled. "Just watch. She'll be so full of excitement tomorrow, we might have to run track to keep up with her," she said.

Sirius chuckled in agreement.

* * *

Rachel had just finished putting out the drinks when Snare-Oh opened the door to show the McKnights and their friends had come. "Hey, y'all! Come on in," the owner of the Grant Mansion said in greeting.

"Hello, Rachel," said Selena. "I hope we're not too early."

Snare-Oh chuckled. "Not at all," he said. "The others will be here in about an hour."

"That will give us time to visit," said Rachel as she noticed Sun seemed eager to find her friends. "The children are in the theater room watching a movie. Sun is welcomed to join them."

Sun looked at her mother eagerly and Selena nodded before looking at Rachel. "Is there someone with the children?" She asked.

"Frankenstrike is watching over them," said the older woman with a smile.

Selena nodded again and watched Snare-Oh take her daughter to the theater room while she introduced Rachel to Electra and Anubis, who Rachel welcomed warmly.

The other adults gathered and they were all chatting pleasantly when Rook looked out the window and smiled, going over to Rachel and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "They're here, my love," he said.

"Thank you, honey," she said, smiling up at the alien she had given her heart to before standing up, waiting for a lull in the conversation before gently clearing her throat. "Guys, they're coming," she said.

Just as she said that, the door opened to reveal Alien X, Atomix, Armordrillo, P'andor, AmpFibian, and Upgrade. "Hey, guys," said Rachel with a smile as she hugged them all, feeling each alien return her hug. "Welcome home."

They were about to say 'thank you' to her when they saw the huge feast and their friends all gathered and then heard the children running down the stairs to greet them. The six aliens smiled, grateful for the wonderful welcome.

It wasn't long before they all sat down to eat. Electra and Anubis were observing the aliens and the children as they ate. "I've never eaten as a king before," Anubis said to her.

"Neither have I," she admitted softly. "Miss Rachel knows how to entertain guests and feed them too."

He nodded. "And look at how large her family is," he said. "But she obviously loves them all very much."

Electra and Anubis looked at each other. Being what they were, they had never experienced something like this before and, outside of Selena, Sun, Sirius, and Arianna, no one had accepted them that fast before.

They knew their jobs, but something was making them both pause. Something that made them want to look more into what they learned as they stayed with the McKnights and observed them.

Many qualities they had seen with the McKnights were now obvious to them with Rachel's family, especially when the children pulled them into some games later on. They all trusted them.

While they were trying to gain the McKnight's trust so that they could effectively do their mission, they liked being trusted so freely and it was making something in the back of their minds ask them a question repeatedly.

When they had to complete their mission, could they do it and not have any regrets?

Electra looked at Anubis and saw the same question was bothering him too.

Doubt lingered for a moment before Electra reached over and gently held Anubis' hand in her own and he looked at her. Silently, they both agreed to think it over later.

For right now, being trusted left a good feeling that they hoped would last for a bit longer.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
